1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a wooden board and a process for finishing a wooden board, in particular an MDF or HDF board with an upper side and an underside. These boards may be used, for example, for furniture construction and panels, in particular flooring panels.
2. Background Description
Flooring panels with a substrate board made of wood are normally designated laminate panels and have been on the market for many years to substitute for parquet. The desired decoration (parquet, wood grain, tiles, and so on) is printed onto a paper web, which is subsequently coated with resin and rolled up on a roll or stacked as sheet goods. The decorative web prefabricated in this way is laid on the substrate board at the flooring manufacturer and is pressed.
As a result of printing the decoration onto the paper web, the later sealing of the paper web with synthetic resin and the subsequent connection of the decorative layer to the substrate board by means of pressure and temperature, the dimensions of the paper web are changed. Those skilled in the commonly refer to this phenomenon as paper growing. The paper grows both in length (lengthwise growth) and also in width (widthwise growth).
If this decorative board is then to be cut to size to form individual panels, the lengthwise and widthwise growth must be taken into account, since otherwise there would be an unequal distribution of the decoration on the individual panels. This would result in the floor assembled from an unequally distributed decorative layer having undulations in the decoration at the connecting edges of the panels. Even if such undulations in the decoration are only a few millimeters, they are striking when viewed, which has a detrimental influence on the esthetic impression and therefore reduces the quality of the laid floor.
In order to be able to produce in suitable quality, the paper growth must be registered and the saw which saws the panels out of the substrate board must be adjusted appropriately. Manual adjustment is very time-consuming. DE 100 19 054 C1 describes a method of cutting panels to size from a substrate board with which the saw can be matched automatically to the paper growth. For this purpose, cameras are needed which determine the actual position of defined decorative points. The actual position is then compared with the intended position and the deviation of the width or length dimension is determined, so that the saw can be adjusted appropriately.
In order to optimize the cutting, it is therefore necessary to expend a great deal of effort, which makes the production of high-quality panels expensive. In order further to match the visual quality of the laminate panel to the visual quality of a natural wood panel, in the press in which the decorative layer is pressed with the substrate board, a die plate having a relief can be provided, which impresses a relief corresponding to the wood grain into the synthetic resin layer. Since the paper growth is not reproducible, it is not possible to bring the relief completely into coincidence with the decoration. The joints of a tiled surface cannot be impressed into the surface, since deviations here would immediately be visible.
Starting from this problem, a process for finishing a wooden board is to be specified with which the disadvantages described above are avoided.